


ángeles de la guarda

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: haiku [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un tipo especial de poder el que te da la seguridad de saber que pase lo que pase, tienes a Bucky cubriéndote las espaldas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ángeles de la guarda

 

Es un tipo especial de poder el que te da la seguridad de saber que pase lo que pase, tienes a Bucky cubriéndote las espaldas. Es lo que te daba la fuerza para buscar pelea con tipos que podían matarte de un puñetazo, es tu base y tu trampolín. A veces, a pesar de que recuerdas una vida antes de conocerle, se te olvida que una vez no fuisteis SteveyBucky, una persona en dos cuerpos, sino Steve y Bucky, tú lleno de esperanza y con la muerte en los talones, y él alto y fuerte, ardiendo con esa energía inagotable que tanto se le escapaba por la boca como cobraba forma en sus puños, siempre cerrados, siempre dispuestos a terminar las peleas que tú empezabas.   
  
En la guerra, nadie mira hacia arriba. Arriba está el cielo nublado de Europa, de arriba vienen las bombas, de arriba llegan las órdenes. Es mejor mantener la mirada en el barro, en el objetivo, y no pensar ni en la lluvia ni en otras cosas que a veces llegan del cielo.   
  
Nunca se te ha dado bien ni respetar las normas ni seguir la corriente, y es por eso que la vista se te escapa siempre hacia las alturas, es por eso que buscas siempre amenazas donde te dicen que no hay nada. No hay nada, salvo problemas, que es algo que llevas buscando desde que tenías siete años y te pareció lógico llamarle la atención a un niño que te doblaba en peso y en edad, tu maldito sentido del deber demasiado grande para ti. Siempre encuentras algo donde no hay nada.    
  
Y Bucky, que a veces crees que adivina lo que piensas antes de que el pensamiento se formule del todo, siempre está ahí, siguiendo tu mirada, fusil al hombro. Tú miras y él aprieta el gatillo.   
  


* * *

  
Bélgica es verde y huele a mierda de vaca y hierba. Estáis en territorio aliado, cerca de un campamento del ejército británico, así que por una vez os permitís respirar, después de días y días de marcha.    
  
Bucky lleva la cara manchada de sangre desde la última escaramuza, hace un millón de pasos. Dice mucho sobre él y sobre ti, sobre el tipo de personas en las que os habéis convertido, que ninguno de los dos repare en ella hasta que pasan dos días, cuando le agarras de la mandíbula y la encuentras manchada de algo que no es barro.   
  
Le sientas en el barro, solos por una vez, y te arrodillas frente a él. Os ocultan los árboles de un bosquecillo, el resto de los Comandos están no se sabe dónde, montando el campamento, y en medio del olor a verde y a mojado le limpias la cara como puedes, mientras él se ríe de ti con los ojos. “Tienes sangre en la cara,” le explicas, molesto, y Bucky bufa y te mete la mano en el hueco que queda entre el uniforme y el casco, “A quién coño le importa la sangre, Stevie,” y tira de ti hasta que el mundo es él y él te puede morder los labios.   
  


* * *

  
  
El día que él se cae, tú dejas de mirar al cielo.


End file.
